Raindrops At Midnight
by LuvIzEverything
Summary: Kate has something she needs to tell Castle...


Here they are again at the swings; their swings. She rolls her eyes inwardly as she softly curves her lips into the slightest of smiles while just barely shaking her head. It's fitting she thinks; that they seem to have some of the most serious conversations about their relationship sitting in a playground. This is where it began; where he came back to her, where she decided to dive in, where he asked her to be his wife, where she said yes. So, it makes sense to tell him here. This is their spot.

Looking over at him sitting on the swing swaying back and forth, her stomach fills with butterflies. He is now her husband, the best man she knows; and she is so in love with him it could make her insane. Even in the moonlight, she notices, his eyes sparkle with that lovely dark blue. Her excitement triumphs the nerves because she's been waiting all day to tell him this, that's why she dragged them on a walk through the park at nearly midnight after the terribly long day they had solving the latest murder they'd caught.

"Castle, I brought you here for a reason you know," the words spilling out her mouth in a half question half statement sort of way.

He looks over at her, and pauses a moment before responding. "I figured you did, normally after cases like this one you can't wait to get home to take a bubble bath; what's up Kate, why the swings?"

Rising slowly off of the swing she'd been perched on, she gracefully walks over and kneels down in front of him. Pulling one of his hands into hers she begins to playfully caress and pull at his fingers. Then she brings his hand to her lips and kissing the inside middle of his palm. Her hair falls forward and she looks up at him with wide wondrous green eyes. She's so happy and excited, but at the same time unsure, nervous even. So, she pauses to collect herself, knowing they'll remember this conversation for the rest of their lives.

"I just found out this morning, I couldn't wait any longer not knowing so I had to just do it. Lanie helped me because I knew you would have the patience of a 9-year old on a sugar rush. And this way is better because now I can just tell you and there is no waiting, so you'll just know." She giggles as she looks down at his fingers and then back up again into his eyes. Yes, this is really happening. And it's with Castle. This was only ever a dream, but now it's her reality.

He's just watching her face, looking at her with anticipation and curiosity; his brows furling together as they always do when he's serious or thinking. Then he opens his mouth to speak, to say something in response to her barrage of reasons for whatever it is he thinks she's talking about. But he doesn't get so much as even a word out before she just blurts it out.

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a beautiful, warm, little baby" she's beaming up at him with the smile only reserved for these moments when she is so taken with love that he entire face glows.

"Huh...mmwha…I mean...you are!?"

And just like that he's standing, pulling her with him. The last thing she sees before he takes her head into his hands and kisses her lips are his eyes, wide with excitement and awe. His kiss is like fire, gentle and hot. This is his answer; his happiness is folding into her past her lips and curling itself deep into her belly. Right next to the place that their baby will live for the next 8 months, so it too will know it's loved beyond words by this amazing man.

He breaks them apart, still holding her head in his hands, "A baby, wow Kate, this is the best news!"

She leans in again for another quick kiss, "you have no idea," she whispers against his lips.

Grabbing hold of his left hand she pulls him with her as she starts to walk away. "Come on Castle, let's go home and celebrate."

"I'm game," he says, still just staring at her with the sexiest smile plastered to his face.

She doesn't remember ever seeing him quite this exquisitely happy. And she doesn't even know if he has even registered it yet, because he's just floating there in the moment. They start to walk away from their swings, in the best of silences. She's pulling at his arm, and from time to time she turns to look up at him, smiling because he's still just so happy. Nothing will erase this memory from her mind; it's instantly become one of her favorites now because she knew he would be happy but god, she didn't realize just how much. He's already the best dad to Alexis, she wouldn't have guessed in a million years that another child would bring this much thrill.

They're almost home, thankfully, because it's started to rain. Actually, just really a sprinkle but enough to make getting wet uncomfortable in the cool air. Though somehow she doesn't care, remembering back to the night it was down pouring and she knocked on his door desperate to kiss him again. How surprised he was that she was there, wanting him like that. It had been a life-altering night in more ways than one. And laying next to him in his bed, watching his shadows dance on the ceiling was…."ugh," she's so deep in thought that she doesn't realize that he's stopped walking, and her arm being yanked backwards is the thing that jolts her back to reality and causes that squelch of a yelp to release from her lips.

"Castle, what the heck?" her body is moving towards him and her face must be matching the confusion of her words.

"I love you Kate," and he pulls her even closer. "But… just…I never thought I would get this chance again, I mean I know we've talked about it, but I wasn't sure…and I just feel so lucky."

Oh. It's finally hitting him, the reality of what's happening.

"Hey," she softly says as she kisses the corner of his mouth. "This baby is the luckiest child in the world, because you are the most amazing father I have ever known. I can't wait to go on this journey with you Castle. It's one that I didn't even think I wanted but now I cannot imagine otherwise. You've given me so much already."

And that instantly seems to ground him. So, he just kisses her. Long, hard, mind-blowing kisses; all over her face and neck; his hands grabbing at her arms and back as the rain steadily falling continues to fall around them, soaking her brown curls. Minutes pass. And they just stand there kissing. He feels her shudder and swallow a moan, and then he realizes where they are and that she's probably freezing in her soaked clothes. 

"I guess we should go inside, huh? You're starting to shiver." He wraps his arm around her shoulder shielding her body as much as possible from the cool wetness.

"Yeah, I think it's time for that warm bubble bath. Maybe tonight you can join me, babe."

"Of course, but you my love, are cut off from the wine." He's laughing now, except his voice is thick with love and desire.

"I suppose this isn't the time to discuss my coffee intake, is it?"

God, she was trying to find a way to avoid this discussion. Morning without coffee is going to be hell on wheels! Maybe if she's persuasive enough tonight, she can find a way to convince him. But for now, she just follows him into their room and starts to strip away the wet layers of clothes so she can slide into his warm arms and fade into the bubbles. She'll worry about this coffee situation in the morning. Right now it's just her and Castle in the steamy confines of their bathroom, blissfully discussing the little person taking shape inside her belly. It's enough for tonight. Perfect actually.


End file.
